


koagulasi

by indomieseleraku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indomieseleraku/pseuds/indomieseleraku





	koagulasi

berapa lama kita tidak jumpa?

sekilas bayangan tentang masa lampau yang terikat dalam afeksi melayang pada lintas pikiran;

ketika kau menatapku, semu merah menghias garis wajah  
ketika kau menggenggam tanganku, desir hati terus mengalir  
ketika kau memelukku, rasa hangat menjerat erat  
ketika kau menciumku, mata terpaku tubuh membeku  
ketika kau melepasku, biar saja kaki ini berlari

yang di awal begitu manis, lama-lama semakin pesimis  
sering kau menyingkir banyak distansi, namun itu bukanlah sebuah determinasi  
bila kau tidak sanggup menanti, aku (tidak) rela terganti

saat tangan besarmu mulai menggenggam tangan gadis lain, aku terdiam dirundung suram  
mulut ini terkatup, tak bercakap barang sepatah jua  
hanya hati menanti kau bicara

ingin kupandangi sepasang netramu (lagi)  
ingin kudapati jemariku dalam belenggu tangan besarmu (lagi)  
ingin kudekap lekap tubuh maskulinmu (lagi)  
ingin kukecup sayang bibirmu (lagi)

apalah arti sebuah alunan rapsodi  
jika atensi dan afeksi sudah mati  
yang tersisa hanyalah lantunan elegi  
di antara kami

_untukmu, yang dahulu pernah menyemai beribu kisah dan kasih bersamaku._


End file.
